


Dare

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [69]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, kind of, nino is a good friend, roller coasters have their pitfalls, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: It's Adrien's first time at an amusement park. Nino has big plans for him.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "I dare you to ride that roller coaster!" on my sneezehq tumblr. Enjoy!

One of the many (many, many) drawbacks of having rich parents that had insisted on sheltering him from the outside world is that Adrien had never been to an amusement park before. So when Nino suggests that they check out the new theme park just outside the city, Adrien jumps at the chance. Alya’s parents agree to drive them, so early on the following Saturday morning, they arrive at the park.

Adrien is bursting with excitement the entire way, eager to go on rides and eat junk food that is most definitely not on his approved model diet. His enthusiasm is contagious, and even the normally shy Marinette seems to perk up as they approach the park.

As soon as they’re through the gates, Alya is dragging Marinette off towards the game stalls. Apparently Marinette is pretty good at them, and Alya already has her eyes on a prize. So that leaves just Nino and Adrien to find something to do.

“It’s your first time here, right?” Nino asks. Adrien nods. “Then I dare you to ride that roller coaster!” Nino says, pointing at one of the towering steel contraptions. It’s easily the tallest one there.

“You’re on!” Adrien may have never been on a roller coaster, but he is Chat Noir. He spends his free time fighting bad guys and leaping across the rooftops of Paris. Surely a roller coaster is nothing in comparison.

They get on the (very long) line and wait, staring up at the exceptionally large ride. Adrien is not put off by the waiting, and he and Nino chat and play I Spy while they stand in line. Eventually they reach the front and Nino insists that they get in the first seats for the “full experience.” Adrien grips the rail, his stomach fluttering with anticipation as the attendants give safety instructions.

When they’re finally done being lectured, the ride lurches forward with a jolt and they begin their ascent to the top of the first drop. The view from the top is breathtaking: he can see the entire city from up here.

As soon as they begin the first drop, Adrien’s mood shifts from awestruck to terrified. Each twist and turn makes his head feel dizzy and his stomach queasy, and he shuts his eyes in order to block it out. The last thing he wants is to throw up in public, in front of everyone.

He’s so determined to make it through the ride without puking that he doesn’t even notice when they stop. Someone is tapping his shoulder, and Adrien dares to crack his eyes open to look at them. Nino. “Hey man, are you okay? The ride is over, you know. It’s time to get off.”

Adrien opens his mouth to answer just as his stomach begins its slow crawl up his throat. He’s forced to shut his mouth quickly and clamp a hand over it for good measure. Shoving the guardrail out of the way, Adrien bolts for the nearest trash can at top speed.

He makes it just in time; as soon as he gets his head over the edge of the bin, his stomach forces itself out of his mouth and a wet burp turns into a retch that brings up a mouthful of stringy bile. Fortunately, he didn’t eat a large breakfast because he had been too excited, so there isn’t much to bring up. His angry stomach doesn’t seem to care, though, and Adrien continues to dry heave for another five minutes until the nausea begins to lessen.

When he finally becomes more aware of his surroundings, he realizes that Nino is rubbing his shoulders and talking rapidly, obviously worried. “Are you okay? I guess I shouldn’t have pushed you to do that one first. It might have been a bit much.”

Straightening up, Adrien wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and smiles reassuringly. “It’s okay, Nino. I didn’t think I would react like that.” He drops his voice to almost a whisper. “But can you do me a favor?”

“Sure thing, dude.” Nino seems relieved that Adrien isn’t mad at him. 

“Please don’t tell anyone about this. Especially not the girls. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“You got it, dude,” Nino says with a laugh, slinging his arm over Adrien’s shoulders. “Now let’s get you some water.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
